


Somebody Help Me Out

by villainousunsub



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Family, Hospitals, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is being abused and he turns to the one person who will understand, but what will that cost him? Most importantly what will it cost the ones around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild mentions of child abuse in the beginning. All criticism is welcome.

"Mommy, mommy look what I got on my Chemistry test!" Parker said as he ran to his mother's car.

Instead of his mother sitting there he found Ramsey or as him and his dad called him Ratty. Ramsey just gave little Booth an angry look and told him to get in the back. Parker dared not asked why he was picking him up instead of his mom. When they reached the house he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Bolting in the door he raced across the house looking for his mom when he couldn't find her anywhere he noticed a note on the fridge saying that she will be back in 3 days and until then he will be staying there with Ramsey. Parker started to cry when Ramsey noticed this he walked up next to him turned him around and slapped him across the face for crying.

After two days of not being able to get out of his room unless he had permission he lied saying he had to go to the bathroom. As he went he grabbed the phone and proceeded to the bathroom. He quickly made it back to his room and dialed the only person who he trusted with this information and would understand.

"Bones I need to talk to you are you alone."

"Of course, anything, everyone is at home."

"Come and get me. Please do this for me, please Dr. Bones, please."

"Parker, sweetie, what is wrong, what is going on, why do I need to come get you?"

"Well, my mom left for a few days and left me with Ramsey, her boyfriend, and he has been hitting me and locks me in my room"

Parker was now crying softly in case He heard.

"Parker, I will be there in twenty. Can you get out and ready in time?"

"No, come by my window I will leave a note saying I went to the lab and I will not mention you that way you don't get in trouble."

"I am leaving right now, get ready."

With that Parker hung up and went to pack a bag and write a note. Bones pulled up beside the house as Parker jumped out of his window and started running to her car. He quickly jumped in the back-seat and buckled his seat-belt knowing she wouldn't drive unless he had it on. Bones got the idea and started to drive to her apartment.

"Dr. Bones, where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"Umm, we are going to my house if that is okay with you."

Parker took this into consideration she was asking him if something was okay instead of him having to do what he is told to do.

"It would be better if everyone at the lab didn't see me like this."

Pointing to the bruises he had started to collect. Brennan nodded in agreement she knew what it is like to go through something bad and not want anyone to know about it. She set her bag down next to the door as she made her way to the kitchen to make some mac n' cheese for the little boy she just saved. As she gathered the ingredients Parker slowly walked up behind her like his father has done so many times before.

"Boo!" she yelled as she turned around and grabbed him. Dragging him by his waist towards the couch where she started tickling him until all you heard were sounds of laughter.

"Mo-Bones stop my sides they hurt." Brennan paused at his almost mistake, Parker looked up to Bones and dropped his smile.

"Dr. Bones, what's wrong?"

Brennan stared into those dark brown eyes that she has been staring into for the last 7 or so years.

"Nothing sweetheart, just thinking."

"Hey, I know your thinking face and that isn't it. It is more like what-did-you-say and I don't get what you're saying."

"Parker you cannot read facial expressions."

" Oh really, because dad taught me all yours, and needless to say you have a lot."

As Bones and Parker sat on the couch watching TV a knock on the door breaks the silence. Brennan slowly made her way to the door and over the loud never ending knocking managed to get out "Who's there?"

When no answer came she went up to the door and looked through the peephole to find an unknown person standing in the hallway. Deciding it would be best if she opened the door and gave him directions to where he was going. She started to turn the lock before Parker jumped up and looked through the peephole himself.

"Don't-d" it was too late Bones had opened the door and Ramsey was pushing his way in. They both tried to run but he caught them and threw Parker on the ground and Brennan against the wall. Ramsey was violently punching her in the stomach until she started puking all over all him. As this was happening Parker was trying to get up and move to his rescuers help. He got half way before Ramsey through him onto the couch and started to smack him across the face and his behind. Parker tried to fight back against the strong force that was holding him down. All he could do was slap him on his chest but he got it back and ten times harder.

Screaming out in pain Bones got the neighbors attention. They rushed to see what was happening and they got way more than what they were expecting. Seeing a well-known author and anthropologist lying on the floor barely breathing and a little boy being beaten on the couch was more than they could handle. Running down back to their apartment they called the police and rushed back to see if the man was still there. When the police had arrived Parker could barely breathe and Brennan was unconscious, but were being loaded into separate ambulances when Parker screamed for Bones. When they finally got the boy to calm down they took off towards the hospital. The Washington Hospital was very busy but when news of Dr. Temperance Brennan and her little boy were being brought there the best doctor had his schedule cleared to take this case with care. Rebecca was contacted at once and so was Booth but he couldn't make it for another day or two. He was located in California for a case that his boss's boss wanted him to take and him alone. Once Rebecca got there she checked to see if anyone else was there. After a few quick phone calls to the squints the doctor told her that Parker would just have a few bruises but would be fine. He asked if anyone was here for Dr. Brennan which Rebecca said there would be here in about five minutes or so but she also was here for her too.

"Miss Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan." She corrected him.

"Sorry, Doctor Brennan has two broken ribs and multiple bruises on her abdomen plus she will be unconscious for a while more."

Rebecca nodded like she understood. Angela was the first to enter the hospital followed by Hodgins, then Cam, and last of all Sweets. They all rushed into Brennan room and their jaws dropped. Parker had climbed up next to her and cuddled with her until he fell asleep. Angela quickly took out her phone and got a picture. Moving quietly they were gathered around the bed. Parker felt eyes staring at him so he slowly started to get up, and noticed that the squints were admiring him and Bones.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?"

He slowly looked down at Brennan and his eyes started to fill with tears and he lied back down next to her.

"Guess not so well now, sorry Parker."

"If you need anything just let us know because we will be there for you got it?"

Parker nodded softly and rested his head back in the only person who was there with the next thirteen hours they have had a couple of visitors but Brennan still wasn't awake. Hopefully she would be by the time his dad got there if not his dad wouldn't be able to sleep until she woke up. Looking around he noticed Brennan's eyes moving under her eyelids. When a nurse came in to check on them he told her about it and when the nurse asked him if he knew what it was called. Parker thought back to when she was teaching him of medical things.

"Isn't it called REM sleep?"

"Correct who taught you that?"

Parker looked down at Bones and looked back up towards the nurse.

"I understand, Dr. Brennan probably taught you lots of things."

 


	2. Booth Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry, I have all of it written and forgot to post. Thanks to everyone who had read it thought,

Parker nodded again but this time got up and went over to his side of the room and brought back his backpack. The nurse checked everything then left the room quietly as possible.

"Parker, Parker are you okay!"

Brennan sat straight up and looking around the room. Parker heard her while he was talking to Nurse Mary Ann at the nurse's station and ran into the room.

"Bones you're awake oh my gosh you're awake please don't go back to sleep."

"Parker what are you talking about I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Parker smiled at the thought of Bones never leaving him.

"You're awake Bones!" Booth ran in and hugged both of them tightly.

"Booth you're squishing me."

He released his grip a little bit but not enough to let go.

"What happened because all I heard was that ,Ratty, hurt you guys?"

Parker explained because he was the only one that went through the whole thing.

"I'm going to kill him, no one does that to my family, no one!"

Angela entered the room after hearing parts of their ran back into the waiting area giggling like an idiot.

"What is it?"

Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Booth said that no one ever hurts his "family" and he is going to kill Ramsey."

Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets mouths were hanging open.

"I don't understand why everyone is so shocked?" Rebecca asked.

"Booth and Dr. Bee have avoiding each other's feelings for like forever."

"What he is trying to say is that Booth calling Brennan part of his family and she not pulling back or dining it is a big step in their relationship."

"Booth has always called her part of his dysfunctional family and she has never denied it because he is the only person she trusts."

Rebecca was arguing with Angela and Hodgins.

"Is anyone here for the Brennan family?"

A nurse called from the threshold of the waiting room. The squints and Rebecca all stood up and looked at her. Shocked the nurse asked a simpler but more direct question.

"Is there any blood or marriage related family here?"

Everyone sat down except Booth and Rebecca.

"I take it aunt and father of the little boy."

"No mother and father of the little boy."

Booth replied sternly. The nurse looked back at the chart and apologized for the misunderstanding and asked for family of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Everyone looked at Booth who just said "I am her boyfriend does that count?"

Angela let out a scream so high it made the nurses eardrums hurt.

"Yes in this case it does as a matter of fact."

The nurse pulled him out of the room and down a long hall.

"This concerns the fetus and its well being."

Booth's breathing taken at the news that she was carrying a baby yet alone his baby.

"Wait she's pregnant and she just got beat."

"Sorry sir I thought she would have told you but on the plus side the baby is fine."

Booth ran down the halls and into Bones' room and picked Parker up and carried him over to his bed.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant and you didn't even bother to tell me."

"Listen I was going to but I thought that is was a false positive so I took another but didn't get to see the results."

"So you wanted to double check that way I didn't freak out."

Brennan nodded knowing he would feel better once he calmed down a bit.

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

Booth yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole team of squints came racing into the room toppling over one another. Hodgins managed to jump over Cam and be the first one in the room. Angela was the last because she sat there shocked at hearing the news and trying to figure out if she was angry at her best friend for not telling her or happy that Brennan is having a family of her own with Booth.

"Sweetie you didn't tell me ,how dare you, but, you're having a baby."

Bones laughing at the confused artists and her mumbling until Booth gave her a death binding hug as well as everyone else.

"When did this happen I didn't know you two were together. As far as I was concerned when did you plan on telling me?"

Parker demanded of both of his families. Brennan looked at the little hopefully to be anthropologist with curious intentions about what is going on in his head and how to solve the problem. As any person who paid enough time around these two you would know that when one ask a question the other one takes time to look for the right answer in the other.

"Hey Parks let's leave Bones so she can get some rest."

"But Dad I don't want to leave her in case she goes back to sleep and doesn't wake up again."

Brennan started to cry due to the fact that the little boy that she has cared for is worried that she will go back into a coma.

"It's alright Parks I think what your father means is I have to rest at some point and he is letting me rest now."

Booth and Parker left with the rest of the gang to go get some ice cream and let Brennan rest. Sighing Brennan closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
